Say The Words
by Arrivedercis
Summary: Hibari thought he'll be able to walk out of Chrome's life and never see her again till the day he received a proposition that has everything to do with her. 1896. Hibari/Chrome
1. Chapter 1

I hope i didn't make Hibari too out of character.  
readers, please give me reviews to keep my inspiration going! :D  
do let me know if the story is whatsoever. i'm quite open to suggestions!  
please bear with me the chapters that don't have smuts!

All of the characters are of TYL, but there won't be uses of ring boxes.  
There won't be many fights as this story will be concentrating more on Hibari and Chrome's relationship.  
However said, there will be little fights here and there. Uses of guns will be common here, just normal guns that shoots bullets.

The guardians all remain the same if they do appear, except Mukuro Rokudo will be the sole guardian of mist.  
Chrome will be the pretty wealthy daughter whose's father have ties with the mafia world.  
Hibari's age at 27 while Chrome is at 25 since originally she's 2 years younger than him.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and any of the characters here. ):

* * *

* * *

Chrome Dokuro stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes exposing it to the sunlight half hidden by her curtains. She turned her head towards her left and found it empty. _He left._ The sheets on the bed no longer lingered his heat or scent. Cold, it felt so cold. She pulled the sheets higher to cover her bare breast. He always left right after they finished making love. No, what they do is just sex, no string bounded sex. It always made her feel so empty after it.

He never stays for the night holding her throughout like how she wanted. Like what every other couples being in love do. But he doesn't love her at all. She knew that from the first time she went to bed with him. He told her not to expect anything other than sex from him. She agreed.

Now she wanted something more than sex from him, love. She wanted him to love her but she knew it in her heart that it will never happen because Hibari Kyoya is a man who doesn't let emotions cloud his mind. He is a cold man. Perhaps because he is the way he is, that is what made Chrome fell in love with him.

She love the way he touches her. The way he kisses her so passionately as if he can't wait to savour her. The way his hands circle her back while exploring her body all over using his mouth. The way he whispers her name over and over. She then thought back to one of the night in passion they had shared.

_His lips were ravishing hers as she allows her fingers to skim down his throat and coming to a stop at his chest, feeling the harsh rhythm of his heartbeat. She gave it a gentle rub up and down countless times and ran her hand downwards passing by his belly, tracing the trail of hairs leading down to his package. She gently wrapped her hand over him and he groaned. He was beautiful, long and hard. She wanted to tease him by bringing him to his climax then stopping to have him beg her. But within an immediate second, both her hands shot up over her head and were held firmly to the bed as he used one of his hands to press them down.  
_

_"Not so fast." Hibari whispered in her ears, and kissed her earlobe making her sigh. _

At the thought of that, she blushed. She couldn't believe she was so daring in bed. He made her feel good and alive. But was that love? She had been asking herself for the millionth time. What they had at first sight was simply lust. Love was such a difficult thing to comprehend.

_What is always going on in your mind? Am I still considered nobody to you? Kyoya ..  
_

She curled herself in bed trying hard to manage back her tears when she thought about the heart wrenching road she would be headed down. She got up reluctantly and found her black silk robe by the floor, put it on and went to the bathroom for a good hot shower.

She pondered over the excuse she should use to get Hibari to stay over tonight during the bath. Maybe she should just lie and tell him that he left something of his at her place. And she'll seduce him when he's here and make him forget about the little white lie she made up? That seems so childish, she mused. He's not a man who'll forget in the heat of passion anyway. What a difficult man. She sighed and racked her brain for another better one.

She walked out after an hour's shower, with her pink bath robe on and felt satisfied. A good bath never failed to lift up her spirits.

"Chrome Dokuro." A voice came out from behind her and broke her after-bath bubble. She yelled! She turned her head towards the voice and thought it was some kind of illusion until the figure came up to her and stood in front of her. He was fully dressed, in his charming suit, open black blazer with loosened tie. He leaned his body against the door frame of the bathroom and watched her carefully.

"Kyoya? What are you still doing here?" Chrome mumbled hurriedly, a part of her felt relieved and glad that he didn't leave. "I thought you left." She continued sadly but curved her lips upwards.

She went towards him and attempted to touch him but he moved back.

"Don't touch me." He said icily and looked at Chrome coldly.

Chrome felt her heart stabbed and regained her composure, "Why?"

"We're done here."

"W-what do you mean _done_?" Chrome felt her heart stilled. "Are you ... telling me you want to end this?"

Hibari sighed but maintained the stern look. "If you get hysterical on me, I'll _bite you to death_, pronto."

Chrome couldn't believe her ears. "So you want to end things between us now? Is that it? Heck. I don't fucking care if you want to bite me to death. I was just beginning to debate against myself that I might be falling in love with you and this is how it all turns out before I even got the words out?" Chrome went hysteric as Hibari had predicted.

She wrapped her arms around her belly and inched herself lower to the floor of her door mat. She bent her head to her knees and her arms went around it and cried. She didn't care if he was watching. She didn't care if he was going to bite her to death for going hysteric. She just wants him to stay. Even if that means being sex fiend, it's fine. She just wanted him here, close to her where she can feel the heat of his body.

Hibari remained silent for a few minutes watching Chrome while she sobbed. He wasn't making any effort to comfort her.

"Firstly, there wasn't 'things' between us. There was only sex. I wanted to end things before it got to this. One of the things I hate is tears being shed, no matter from whom." Hibari continued putting on a cold facade. "Develop any silly feelings and I leave. That was what we discussed."

Chrome thought she was going to hyperventilate. She found it hard to breathe in between her cries but was eased when she relaxed herself. She forced herself to still her cries because Hibari hated it. She wiped the tears gathering at the bottom of her eyelashes and faced up to meet his gaze. Her eyes were still blurry but she had stopped crying.

She spoke but couldn't stop the stuttering, "I-I know. You-u thought I've never used that to make myself hate you instead of growing feelings towards you? I've tried-d every way I could. I don't know w-what to do anymore. I want _us_ to still go on. I don't want this to end. I can't, can't bear to."

She knew that no matter what she says, he won't hear a word. Because he is Hibari Kyoya. Cool, mysterious and notoriously handsome looking, always brimming with confidence yet hated the sight of crowding and irked at the thought of having ties. She understood but her body doesn't seem to do the same. He won't bring her happiness she thought trying to bring down the hurt slightly. Her heart still ached like thousand knives stabbing through it.

"I'm seeing other women."

"What?" Chrome stilled.

"Besides you, I've had other women." _This will make it easier for her. Let it be._ Do you get it now? You aren't the only one. You were never the only one, you just assumed. I was never a one-woman man."

Chrome froze and opened her mouth. No words came out. She closed her eyes briefly then reopened with tears still streaming down and managed out, "I hate you."

It was so quiet. Her anger came out silently yet so powerful. "I want you to leave. Now." Her glare was filled with pure hate and anger that had Hibari's eyes widened a fraction.

"You never asked so I never told you. This should all end now."

Hibari turned from her and made his way out of her room. He picked up his set of tonfas lying on top of the coffee table in the living room. He glanced back to Chrome's bedroom one last time, resting his gaze there for a few second but he couldn't see her. His eyes were full of guilt, hurt and sadness and shut them briefly. He reopened it again and all of the emotions that clouded his eyes before were all gone.

_Hate me than love me. Chrome Dokuro._

He let her main door shut tightly behind him. Her door, her home, her life. He was walking away from all of it and never coming back again.

Or so he thought.

_

* * *

_

Please review! I'll love you guys to death! :D  
i've finished the next chapter so review, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2! :D

***

* * *

Hibari went over the incident that happened two days ago in his head. He began to doubt if he had made the right choice. The women he had mentioned to Chrome doesn't exist. She was the only one. But she doesn't have to know that.

He was lying on his bed, half naked, wearing only his black briefs. The sheets covered his lower half, leaving the upper part exposed. His apartment was in total darkness even though it was late in the morning. His curtains were pulled over his windows, preventing any hint of sunlight from hitting through.

Chrome Dokuro, he mused. He doesn't belong in her world neither does she in his. They are living the opposite lives and should stay that way.

As he was mulling over it, the doorbell rang. He was in a bad mood and is about to get worst. Lazily, he got up from his bed, pulled up a pair of Levi's jeans hanging over a chair and pulled a parka over his head. He grabbed his tonfas lying on his bedside table in case they irritated him and needed to be rid of. He made his way to the door and took a peek through the hole and grimaced. He saw two guys he had no business with or that he knew them. One of them was clearly the boss while the other must be the _dog_, from the way he stood behind in an uptight pose, ready to pounce at the sight of enemies any moment. Nonetheless, he decided to hear them out. Depending on their reason for the visit, he might have to _bite them to death_.

Hibari slipped his tonfas back up the sleeves of his black parka and made sure it was out of sight before opening the door. His eyes squinted because of the sudden light exposure from the reflection of sunlight.

"What do you need?" He adjusted his vision. "I will have to inform you that I'm in a bad mood today."

"Hibari Kyoya. _Vongola's_ strongest guardian." The appeared stoic man announced. It seemed like he was announcing to himself rather than Hibari.

He was tall, robust with a strong build and had black hair slicked with gel combed backwards neatly. He was dressed in a designer's suit, probably Hugo Boss. He was well groomed and seemed like a smart man who could see through many things. A strong, defined jaw made him look good for his age along with a strong lips and nose. He had small and narrowed brown eyes with barely visible lines on the side.

Hibari locked gaze with him for a few seconds until the guy broke the silence between them. "I have a proposal for you." His tone was intimidating. But Hibari being Hibari, wasn't intimidated. He must be the boss of _god knows what_ mafia family coming to recruit him. He had been propositioned many times before. Of course, he had rejected them all.

One: He wasn't interested.  
Two: They had interrupted him during his sleep. That alone was enough for Hibari to have bitten them to death.  
Three: They seemed like weaklings. Hibari never mingles with _herbivores_.

"Haven't you ever heard of introducing yourself before anything else?" Hibari remained unfazed, disinterested in that proposal of his.

Hibari was still standing at the exact same spot since he first came out, at his door mat, blocking the way in his apartment.

The unnamed man curled his lips in disdain, and surprisingly, changed to a devious smile. "As I thought. You are interesting. Hibari Kyoya." He held out a hand professionally, "Ulisse Dokuro."

_Dokuro? _Hibari's eyes widened in realization. _Chrome's father?_ Not that he cared or was afraid that his visit here was so he could make Hibari disappear from the face of earth. He is a strong man himself. Chrome didn't strike him as someone who confides in her parents so this should most probably be something else.

Hibari extended his arm and placed his palm on his without shaking and dropped his hands the moment they touched. He stood aside to allow them to enter his apartment. The reason he allowed him to enter his apartment was because he doesn't look weak, nothing else. And definitely not that he was Chrome's father.

"We'll talk inside." Hibari led him and his robotic bodyguard in.

This had never happened before. Ulisse Dokuro was the first Mafioso who propositioned him, and still lives to enter his apartment. Before, Hibari had challenged them to see if they're strong. They had all been bitten to death by him. The bodies were so piled up outside his door that he had to get his subordinates in _The Foundation, _formally known as the _Disciplinary Committee of Namimori,_ to fully dispose of them.

Hibari did not have to get his tonfas to know that Chrome's father, Ulisse Dokuro, was clearly on a different level in terms of aura. He seemed confident and smart, much better compared to those _herbivores. _

Hibari sat on the couch, facing Ulisse on the opposite side with his bodyguard standing right behind him. Ulisse sat up straight, placing his hands on his knees, met his gaze and wasted no time in speaking. "I am not part of the Mafia. But I get involved in them concerning _other_ matters from time to time. Well, that is not of your concern." He paused, seemingly amused. "I am aware that you are the cloud guardian of _Vongola Decimo,_ and also the strongest out of the six other guardians. _Vongola_ not only holds the most power in the mafia world but they have a great deal of control over many high ranked families. I, of course, do not wish to be man hunted by them for, shall we say, inveigling their most powerful and reliable guardian to enter our non-mafia family." He ended curtly, a small smile played across his lips.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at him. He had clearly been underestimated and wasn't sure he liked it. "Ulisse Dokuro." He managed to keep his voice calm and smooth. "You use interesting words. _Inveigling?_ That seems overstated." He bent forward so that both his arms rested on his thighs and narrowed his eyes at sight of Ulisse's overly conceited face. "What makes you think _you_ hold such abilities to make me fall prey?"

"How dare _you_ speak to Ulisse-sama--"The bodyguard started but was soon stopped when Ulisse's hand flew up to halt him.

"I apologize for my guard. He is new, you see, and not well aware of how to treat people I speak to with respect." Hibari merely smirked, shook his head with eyes closed at the bodyguard.

With regard to your question, of course, I do not think that a man like you would have." He scoffed, "But I was just stating the possible facts here. Do not be alarmed." He paused and straightened. "From my knowledge, _Vongola Decimo_ has gone on a honeymoon trip with his wife and will not return until after two months, he did not give his guardians any mission, as far as I was informed."

His eyes sharpened. "Beating around the bush is not my style so I shall cut to the chase. I want to hire you as a bodyguard to my daughter; you will protect her with your life and see that no harm comes to her." He shut and reopened his eyes before continuing, "_Vongola Decimo_ has given me the approval to have you for these two months, if you do agree to it. Treat this as a side job until the time he returns, why don't you?"

Ulisse bent forward slightly, "Of course, it will not be for nothing. If you agree," He gave a small smile and took the cheque book his bodyguard passed to him and wrote. He slides the cheque across the table towards Hibari as he merely glanced at it without taking. "This will belong to you."

One million dollars, Hibari mused. He wasn't fazed at the huge amount of money. He wasn't rich, neither was he poor, and he thought he led a good life. Money never interests him.

"Is that it? A million dollars to risk my life for a total stranger?" Hibari smirked and slide the cheque back to Ulisse. "I don't think so."

Ulisse dropped his pretences and n. "How much are you suggesting then?" He scorned and had his cheque book out, waiting for a ridiculously huge sum to escape Hibari's mouth.

"I don't want your money." Hibari had been thinking about it during the few minutes since Ulisse made his proposal. Accepting this means he will see Chrome again and he wasn't sure he was up to it. A memory of them in bed flashed through his mind.

"_Nagi." He whispered as his lips were on hers, then trailed down towards the hollow of her throat. His lips moved down as he rested both his hands on her breasts, giving lots of soft kisses on one of them while toying the other with his hand. He continued moving south towards her flat belly then even lower as he kissed her between her thighs. She moaned as her hands rested on his head, her fingers tangled around his hair, pushing him to go deeper. It made him ached and wants to be inside her so much. The moment he drove into her, she cried his name and wrapped both legs around his waist instinctively to bring him closer. _

He nearly went hard at the flashback. He shook his thoughts off and focused himself. "Is your daughter aware of this?"

"She will be when you have agreed. It is up to you. I will offer anything you want. So long it is within my powers." Ulisse reassured him.

Hibari paused and simply gazed at him. He was sure that if Chrome heard about this, she will refuse flatly, at the spot and hurl insults at him. Then Ulisse would have no choice but to appoint another bodyguard for her. It won't be a problem to him. And he could catch a glimpse of how Chrome was doing at the same time. Believe it or not, Hibari gets worried once in a while. But he couldn't just go looking for her since he tried so hard to make her hate him.

"I accept your proposition."

Ulisse lightened up mildly. "Wise choice. Regarding your offer?"

"Like I said I'm not interested in your money. When I've come up with one, I'll let you know." Hibari spoke and leaned back onto his couch.

"Of course, if it is within my powers, I will see fit to."

Ulisse took out a document and had his bodyguard placed it on the table in front of Hibari. "I will need you to sign this. In any case, if you were to break your contract, you will be required to compensate me." Hibari frowned and glanced through it then signed it reluctantly.

Contracts, he mused, are a useless pile of papers waiting to be burned. It seemed to Hibari that, Ulisse Dokuro was all about money. Not that he was bothered, since he was immune.

"One more thing," Ulisse's gaze sharpened, "You are not to touch my daughter. You are a smart man; you know what I mean by that. This is a very important issue to note. You shall not be tolerated for dirtying her. I hope you understand the high hopes I have towards you." Ulisse made his words clear with striking venom, and gave him his home address with contact number. "One o'clock. Tomorrow."

Hibari stood up, strode his way to the door and opened it widely, as if he can't wait to get rid of them. Ulisse passed by him and offered him a handshake to close the deal. But he merely nodded and closed the door in his face.

Leaning against the door, he allowed himself to zonk out. _If only you had come six months earlier._

It definitely was a mistake starting an affair with Chrome because she was clouding his mind most of the time making him unable to concentrate. He had slept with countless women in the past before Chrome but he had never felt this way about any of them. Some of them even confessed that they had fallen in love with him but he merely shut the door in their face and never contacted them again.

* * *

Hibari & Chrome will meet in the next chapter. (:

see that button below, will you click it and give me a review?  
It'd make me really happy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! (:

***

* * *

Hibari drove his black Audi convertible to the entrance of the estate and pulled to a stop. It looked like a house fit for king. _Rich bastards._

"Hibari Kyoya-sama, is that right?" The young and energetic looking man, supposed guard judging from his black suit and tie, paced his steps towards Hibari's car with a big smile. "It's a pleasure. I've been ordered to drive your car for parking."

Apparently this young man doesn't know how it works with Hibari. He attempted to open the door for him. Instantly, Hibari's tonfas flew up to his throat barely touching it.

"I don't like people touching my things. It's good that your hand wasn't on the handle before I stopped you, if not," He smiled politely and removed his tonfas from the guy's throat. "I'll leave that to your imagination. Now, where should I park my car? I'll do it myself."

The poor boy was trembling and shaking like a leaf. His face was white with fear while pointing Hibari the way before finally dropping to the ground. _Scary,_ was what he thought as he saw the convertible zoomed straight ahead disappearing into a turn.

* * *

"Why?!" Chrome Dokuro fumed when her father _lured_ her here under false pretences to find out that a bodyguard will be coming to greet her in ten minutes.

"Do not take that tone with me, Nagi. It is for your good." Ulisse told her sternly. "I went through a great deal to get him to agree." He spared her a glance and returned to the pile of documents settled on the table in front of him. "Be still and wait for his arrival."

"You haven't answered my question. Why do I even need one?" That was the final straw. She walked towards her father's desk and slammed her fist on it. "Have I done anything to deserve this punishment?"

"You see having a bodyguard as a punishment?"

"Of course! Who, on earth, will want a total stranger to follow them around, giving them no sense of privacy at all? Maybe just you." Chrome raised her voice and removed her fist from the table. She took a deep breath in and out, then gaze at him. "Since when did you start caring for my well being? I thought if I'd died, you wouldn't even care."

It only took Chrome one blink to find her father standing up with his palm facing her cheek just inches away. Ulisse looked furious; anger was written all over his face. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the hit, but none came.

When she reopened her eyes, she found her father back on his chair with both his elbows resting on his desk as he rubbed the heel of his hands on his brows.

"Nagi. I care about you. That is why you need one." Ulisse fixed her a gaze and returned to his work.

Chrome snorted and shook her head. Her father's tone made it clear that any further arguments would result to her misery.

A soft knock came on the door.

Ulisse gave her a quick glance that held a hidden meaning, _behave and show respect._

"Ulisse-sama, the guest is here." A voice came softly behind the door.

"Show him in." Ulisse stood up, adjusted his tie and walked towards Chrome who was examining her fingernails.

The door creaked open to reveal his butler first then the supposed bodyguard. Chrome lifted her gaze from her nails and received the shock of her life.

The butler excused himself and let the door clicked shut.

"Hibari Kyoya. Right on time." With mouth wide open, Chrome stared at her father as he lifted his hand for a shake. _You must be kidding me!_

Hibari hardly spares Chrome a gaze since he came in. "Ulisse Dokuro." He gave Ulisse's outstretched hand a shake before dropping to his side. No matter how much Chrome hated Hibari; her stomach couldn't help but flittered with butterflies at the sight of the sleek and handsome man that stood before her. He still looked the same, charming yet distant. It made Chrome disappointed to see that their apparent break up wasn't affecting him at all. That he actually meant what he said the other day. She clutched the hem of her shirt unknowingly at the rise of tension.

"If you want to appoint me a bodyguard, it's fine. But that guard won't be him." Chrome steadied her voice. "Definitely not." She fixed an intense gaze at her father then switched towards Hibari whom stared right back.

"Nagi. I will not tolerate this behaviour in front of our guest." Ulisse shot her a stern glare.

"And I'm telling you," She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Hibari, "I don't want him."

Ulisse eyed Hibari, cautiously. "Have you met my daughter before?"

The first time since entering the room, Hibari spoke. "Not at all. This is our first meeting." He held confidence and directed a slick smile towards Ulisse, which Chrome returned it by mouthing an _asshole_ behind her father's back. That made him smiled even deeper.

Chrome fumed. She didn't understand why she did not expose Hibari right on the spot. Maybe it was because she didn't want her father to know the relationship between them. Or purely because she just wanted him around. She hated herself, for loving and hating him at the same time.

Ulisse held a good second before averting his gaze away from Hibari. "Chrome Dokuro, my daughter." He urged Chrome forward. "Wherever she goes, you follow. Starting today, she will be your responsibility. Understood?"

"I don't take orders but I'll gladly comply." Hibari plastered a smirk on his face, sending it towards Chrome.

"There will be a grand gathering of mafia families tonight." Ulisse moved to his desk, placed his palm flat down on it and continued. "It is held to strengthen the bonds between families that ties with _Vongola._ A pity for _Vongola Decimo._ But bosses and guardians from all families will gather." He moved his gaze to Hibari. "You will be there as Chrome's escort, or if you like, the Cloud Guardian. No matter what you are there as, you will watch and escort her closely."

"I'm aware of that." Hibari still didn't like to be told what to do. He likes to handle things his own way. Taking a different approach yet reaches his objective. "You don't have to tell me what to do."

"I was jolting your memory in case you forgot. But since you put it this way, I expect you to keep by your words and do a good job." Ulisse spoke with hostility and locked gaze with him. "You may be dismissed. You too, Nagi." With that said, they both started making their way out.

"After you, Chrome Dokuro." Hibari held the door for her with a small smile. It earned him a deadly glare from her as she by passed him. He followed her back while curving a satisfied smile on his lips. He gave Ulisse one last meaningful look before shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chrome placed both hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I have no intention of repeating what your father just told you." Hibari walked on, ignoring her completely.

Chrome paced her steps, overtook him and stood there with outstretched arms, with the intention to block Hibari. He came to a stop before her and frowned. "Then why? Why accept this job if you don't want to see me?" Chrome couldn't prevent the stabs to her heart.

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't say what?"

Hibari grimaced. "I never said I didn't want to see you. That's what."

"You obviously can't stand the sight of me if you broke up with me." Chrome matched her gaze to his, with much difficulty. "Are you trying to be funny?" She steadied her voice.

"I didn't know it was the same _Dokuro_ until I saw you. But, so unfortunately it is." He averted his gaze from her, to his watch on his wrist.

"How many _Dokuros_ do you think there are in Japan?" Chrome was unable to believe what he was saying. He knew yet he accepted. Just why?

"Who knows?" Hibari glanced back to her. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"Far from it. I always wondered about _Vongola's_ Cloud Guardian's identity." Chrome trembled slightly in her voice. "I didn't expect you ..."

"You never asked."

"Would you have told me if I asked?" Chrome raised her volume.

"No." His face was flawlessly rid of emotions; however a knot tightened in his stomach.

Chrome laughed stiffly. "As I expected. I really hate you." She turned and began walking off. "I don't need your escorting tonight. I wasn't planning to go in the first place." Her voice sounded weak. She wanted to prove to him that he doesn't matter to her anymore but she couldn't muster the strength in her voice. She was utterly broken, again.

Hibari jolted forward to grab her arm but held back at the last moment. He heaved a silent sigh and tucked his outstretched hand into the pocket of his trousers as he watched her walk away. This was harder than he thought.

* * *

_What is it with him!_ _Why can't he just leave me alone!_ Chrome was lying on her comfy black couch, tuning on to the movie _He's Just Not That Into You._ _If he's not that into me, then why appear in my life again? _ She blinked her eyes and scooted up. She was going crazy, she decided.

She hung her arm over her couch as she took the glass of gin lying on the table with the other hand and gulped it down. She glanced up from her drink and faced her parlour grand piano. Shit, she thought_._ She hasn't been in the best of mood these days and didn't as much glance at her piano. In two months time, she will be attending the graduation ceremony and would be required to perform one piece. There is no theme for it, just simply _let your feelings flow from the music, let your story be told._ That was it.

She got up from the couch, tightened her robes and walked towards it. She opened the lid, sat down and laid one of her fingers on the keys. Still in tune, she mused. Without her scores, she started playing, running her fingers all over the keys. _Chopin's Tristesse._ The music started out slow, graceful and gentle. As she played, it went faster, louder and explosive, and then it stopped. I can't play this now, she thought. She had been thinking about Hibari and the most torturous ways she could do to him, and that affected her mood and changed her playing to one with a murderous intent. Giving up by an exasperated sigh, she dragged her foot into her bedroom, dropped her butt on the bed and picked up her cordless phone as she began dialling.

After a few rings, the end of the line picked up. A soft and sweet voice drifted from the phone. "Hello. Nagi, is that you?"

"Kyoko ..." She dragged her voice in a defeated tone. "I'm sorry to call when you and Tsuna-san are miles away enjoying your honeymoon."

Kyoko muffled her giggles and whispered, "Stop that. You're making me blush and he's just here."

"Did I … interrupt anything?"

"No. Let your mind out of the gutter. We were just preparing to leave for lunch. Rome is really incredible and so beautiful. I'd really love to come here with you." Kyoko paused and continued, "You seem distracted. Nagi, is there something wrong?" She sounded worried.

"No. No, everything is fine." She laughed and hesitated. "Kyoko, will you pass the call to Tsuna-san?"

"Will you tell me why?"

"Not now. But I will when you have returned. I promise." Kyoko gave her a light hearted _okay _and passed the phone smiled at her understanding. She heard distorting noises coming from the other side then everything died down. A deep and sonorous sound managed out, "Chrome?" It was Sawada Tsunayoshi of _Vongola Decimo._

"Tsuna-san. I'm sorry for disturbing. But I have something to ask you." Chrome gripped her phone tighter and shut her eyes. "It's about Kyo- Hibari Kyoya-san. He was appointed my guard just today and I was wondering if you have a part in it."

"He accepted, huh? Interesting." Sawada gave a deep chuckle, "I merely gave your father the permission to have him if Hibari agrees to it. It comes to a shock that he did agree. Is there a problem with him, Chrome? I can assure you he is a competent and reliable man although he has a _rotten_ personality but that is that."

Chrome chuckled at his use of words. "Do you have any idea why he would accept this job? Isn't he the Cloud Guardian? Guardian and bodyguard are two very different people. Why would he do that?"

Sawada kept silent for a while. "Sorry, Chrome. Seriously speaking, I have no idea what is going on in that head of his. I'm ashamed to admit that I am his superior yet I can't gather what is always circling in his mind." He went on, "Hibari must have a good reason behind this or he wouldn't have taken up on the offer. From your tone, you seemed to dislike him. I won't blame you; he pisses people off very often. Even myself." He softened his tone, "He scares me once in a while as well." His small sigh was heard over the phone.

She sighed deeply into the phone, "That wasn't any help, but, thank you. I'm not going to hold you guys up on your lunch date. Enjoy yourselves. I better scoot off." Chrome was about to hang up, "Hold on. Will you tell Kyoko that I miss her and can't wait for her to return? Of course, you as well."

"Of course, we miss you too. Take care but with Hibari around, you can leave the taking care part to him." Sawada gave a soft snigger and hung up. The phone went dead. Chrome was still gripping it tightly, with a dropped jaw. She recomposed herself and threw the phone on her bed. Damn, she cursed silently. _Why should I leave the caring to him? He's not even my boyfriend! Why did you even think of that? Baka Tsuna!_

A click of the door bolt caught her attention. Horror-struck, she froze. She was sure she had locked the door. She panicked and grabbed a golf stick she found underneath her bed. She stood up and moved quietly to her bathroom but didn't close the door. She left it opened so she could conk the sneaky bastard's head when he's in front of her. She was trembling. She could hear footsteps nearing her bedroom and bit her lips to keep her teeth from chattering as both her hands tightened the grip on the stick.

The footsteps stopped. He was in her room now, she thought. _Just a little bit more … check the bathroom!

* * *

_

I hope that this wasn't too boring, well better than the last right?  
hahaha!  
hope it's good enough for you guys & please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! (:

_

* * *

He's getting closer._ Chrome clutched tightly on the stick and rested the bulky side of it on her shoulder, ready for a swing. Her heart was hitting so hard against her ribs that she thought it was going to jump out. She was shaking like a leaf. To prevent her legs from collapsing, she buckled her knees together. She kept her eyes wide open, focused as she did a silent prayer.

His black charcoal shoes hit her sight. Immediately, she jumped out to pounce on him and attempted to swing the stick towards him. But he was so much faster and quicker. She didn't even have the chance look at his face. He took hold of her golf stick, threw it aside then pinned her down flat on her stomach and locked his knees on her outer thighs to hold them together from kicking. His hands rounded her wrists and had them rested on her back. She fidgeted and squirmed under him as her hair landed all over her face that clouded her line of vision.

"Get your hands away from me, pervert!" Chrome started to shriek and scream. She was scared, afraid that he would rape her, or worst, kill her. "What do you want? M-money? I can give you that … Please don't hurt me. Let me go …" She started to sob.

A small snickering caught her attention and she halted her cries. So familiar, she mused, it couldn't be … She left it hanging and managed hard to turn her head to see the man in question. In fact, it was.

"Kyoya!" A wave of adrenaline simmered within her and she broke free of his grasp. Or maybe he let her break free. She was already up and steady on the opposite side of the bed from Hibari. She pointed a finger at him, "You. You, you, you! What is your problem?! You don't just go breaking into other people's apartment! Are you out of your mind?" She said harshly and wiped her old tears away with the back of her fingers, still trembling slightly. She was so embarrassed as her face coloured. She felt like crawling underneath her bed and hide away. She never gave Hibari a tiny thought, that he would be a man capable of going to extreme length such as breaking and entering.

A small curve appeared on Hibari's lips and it continued upwards until his lips parted slightly as he gave a long chuckle. Chrome flushed even deeper, pursed her lips and shifted her gaze somewhere other than to him. She was so furious at him but at the moment embarrassment and awkwardness took over.

"I know you're an ass but I didn't know you'd actually scoop so low as to break and enter and terrorize a civilian." Chrome inhaled then exhaled her breath to stabilize herself. She turned and shot him a I-want-you-dead-now glare because he was still chuckling.

That made him stopped as he fixed his gaze on her. "In case you had forgotten, you swung at me first. And, I don't break and enter." That earned a snort from Chrome as she rolled her eyes. "Your door was left unlock. I merely took the initiative by turning the knob and enter, the right way."

"You lying idiot. You must have picked the lock. I was sure I locked the door." She muttered and thought her voice sounded powerless towards the end.

"Chrome Dokuro." Hibari stepped towards her slowly which made Chrome back off a few. He smirked and paused in his steps. "If I wanted to break into your apartment while it's locked, instead of using dirty tactics such as picking a lock, I would have torn your door down."

That made Chrome shuddered. _Would he really have destroyed my door if it's locked? Then I'm glad it wasn't locked. My precious door …_ She took a step forward and tightened her grip on her robe to keep them from sneaking down her shoulders. She thought she saw Hibari trailed his gaze down as her robe slid down just now. She cleared her throat and thought she felt braver now. "Whatever it is, you should have rang the bell. Don't you have even the slightest bit of decency?"

Hibari merely curved his lips into a teasing smirk as he stayed silent. Chrome hated this aspect of him, working the silent treatment as and when he liked. And that smile, she gritted her teeth, seeing it just makes her want to strangle him. Still, he looked like a perfectly sculpted figurine wax, doing nothing just standing there. "Okay," She gave up, "What do you want? I suppose you want something since you're in my apartment, in my bedroom, right now."

"Get dressed." Hibari commanded.

"And why should I do that?" In a challenging tone, she replied. Of course she knew what this was about. The gathering.

Hibari tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He was wearing a tuxedo suit, white collar button shirt and charcoal black trousers. He had a matching blazer over him and completed the upper torso with a silky black tie, knotted perfectly. His hair was slightly tousled. Chrome had never seen him in a tuxedo before and thought he looked really, really good. "You heard him. You have to be there."

"I said I wasn't going." She bit her lips; barely making the words heard and averted her gaze somewhere else.

"You have two choices," Chrome tensed up and shifted to his gaze. "You either get changed at this moment. Or, I'll strip you myself and force the dress down your body. I wouldn't mind the latter." Hibari gave a slick smirk as he took his hands from his pockets and folded across his chest. "Pick one."

Chrome balled her fists and shot him a death glare. "The first one sounds good." She hissed. _Why am I so weak?_ She cursed inwardly and irked at her sense of resolution and how easily it was broken. She got on her bed and stepped across it to get to her wardrobe while keeping her eyes locked on him, to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He watched her while she crossed her bed. She opened her door to her walk-in wardrobe and went in. Seconds later, she came out holding a thigh length, black halter dress. She trotted into her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

She opened the door again, clutched the black dress tightly to her chest as she gave Hibari one menacing look. "I'll grill you if you kick my door down." She slammed her door hard and clicked the bolt.

The waters in the bath started running. As much as he wants to destroy the door and take a good long look at her naked form, he didn't think it was worth it. But that was his pride talking. A ghost of a smile came onto his face as he leaned his back on the wall with arms across his chest and ankles crossed to support on one foot. He had almost lost himself when her robe slid down her arms. It made him want to start nipping from her shoulders and work his way south. And when he saw Chrome walking on the bed, he wanted so much to pull her down, get on top of her, rip her robe off and feel her all over. With his hands, his lips, his tongue.

He sighed inwardly, closed his eyes and laid his head on the wall.

* * *

"_Buon Giorno._" A classy and middle aged looking woman was heard saying to another.

Greetings in Italian could be heard everywhere in this prestigious and exotic ballroom on the cruise ship. It was a huge room that was able to take in thousands. Varieties cuisines of food were served, be it Chinese, Japanese, Italian. You name it, they have it. Among of all these commotions stood Hibari, looking annoyed as he frowned deeply. His head was filled full with regret for having agreed to step foot into this hell.

He stood at the side of the table holding assortments of sweets and desserts. He was holding an elegant looking glass of wine and took a sip as he caught sight of Chrome. She was wandering the place alone, looking lost. A knot tightened in his stomach. He settled his glass on the table and was about to walk towards her when a hand on his shoulder halted his steps making him turn his head.

"Well well. If it isn't Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari slapped his hand away from his shoulder and stood firmly on the ground. "Dino Chiavorone." He sounded calm, not at all excited to have seen his old home tutor but rather irritated. Dino looked the same, a head full of blonde shoulder length hair. Traces of tattoo that couldn't be covered by his long sleeved shirt were exposed on his left hand. Otherwise, he looked slightly older; features were more defined, handsome-looking. Of course, he was already in his thirties. Standing behind Dino, was his troops of man-in-black with sunglasses on.

"Oy, oy. Kyoya, it's been almost two year we've seen each other and that was your reaction?" Dino gave an exasperated sigh. "You're still the same old you." But he had predicted it would be like this. No, he mused, the most surprising of all is that he came to the gathering. Hibari Kyoya who hated mingling is _actually_ here. This was a rare sight, he amused himself.

Hibari merely hummed. Ignoring Dino who slumped, he traced his vision back to where he last saw Chrome before he was interrupted. She was gone. He took a step forward and scanned the whole area his line of vision would allow. She had disappeared.

"Boss. _Vongola's_ Rain and Storm guardian has arrived." Romario, Dino's right hand man, informed Dino. He saw them walking towards him and gave them a grin along with a two-finger wave.

"Bucking Horse Dino. What the hell are you doing here?" The man known as _Vongola's_ Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, spoke in an outrage tone. He was around six-foot, standing almost head to head with Dino. His fingers were occupied with the many metallic rings; his neck hung with metallic chains that were well hidden inside his collar shirt. His earlobes had many metallic piercings on. His hair grew longer, same length as Dino, except it was silver in colour instead of blonde. He was attractive looking, a unique type of suave. If he would to stop glaring at people like they were all danger signs, he'd be sure to attract many women's attention.

"Yo. It's been some time, Hurricane Bomb."He replied, giving no care to his question or attitude and grinned. He turned to the other guardian; the Rain Guardian and gave him a friendly pat on his arm. "Takeshi." He paused and tilted his head slightly up and noticed the height difference. "Have you grown taller again? What's your height?"

"Eh? I think I'm around six-foot-one." He scratched the side of his head lightly. "Then again, the last time I measured it was three years ago." He gave a cheerful laugh.

This man is known as Yamamoto Takeshi, _Vongola's_ Rain Guardian. He stood at approximately six-foot-one, as acclaimed by himself. He had his katana wrapped in blue cloth slung over his chest as it rested on his back. His hair was interestingly spiked by nature and has this small scar by his chin just below his mouth. He looked like a respectable and matured young man. Exactly the type that women would go gaga about.

"Baseball idiot. It's so damn obvious; just take a look at our height difference! How the hell are you six-foot-one when my head barely reached your nose?" Gokudera started furiously.

"Ah." Yamamoto held his hand to the top of Gokudera's head, barely touching it as he moved diagonally towards himself and rested on the tip of his nose. "You're right." He laughed gleefully, "That means I must be around six-foot-five huh?"

"You are truly an idiot!" He took his reading glasses from his pocket as he put it on roughly. He then took out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket, scribbled, done and showed Yamamoto what he had written on it while he explained. "Listen closely; as estimated, 3cm is equivalent to 0.1 feet. To find 1 foot, you take 3cm _times_ 10 and you get 30cm. To find 6 foot, you take 30cm _times_ 6 which you get 180cm." He used his pen to prod at his notepad to emphasize his point and continued, "I'm standing at six-foot so obviously my height is 180cm. The distance from your nose to the tip of your head is roughly and estimated to be 9cm. So continuing, 9cm _divided_ by 3cm equals to 0.3 feet. To sum it up, you add 180cm to 9cm and you will get 189cm. Which in other words, you are standing at six-foot-three." He took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket together with his notepad. "Understand now?"

Yamamoto scratched at his head, "Well, I guess so. In other words, my height is at six-foot-three huh? I never thought myself at that height. Seems really tall." He cupped his hand onto his chin, gave a rub then let out a chirpy laugh. "You're incredible for figuring that out, Gokudera. Thanks."

"Idiot! Even a ten-year-old kid could figure that out." He sighed heavily.

"There you go, Dino. I'm six-foot-three." He grinned at him.

Stupefied, Dino stared at him.

He had stood there watching them the whole time with almost dropped jaws. _They seriously didn't change a bit. All of them are still the same._ He felt so tired with the _Vongola _business. Being around the Guardians for merely thirty minutes made him tired and drained out. "Kyoya. I think I'd prefer you to--" He turned around, thinking he'll find Hibari at the same spot. But that spot was empty, the wine glass he had held on to before was placed on the table. Weird, he mused, where did he go?

"Hello to the extreme!!! Sasagawa Ryohei is here!" _Vongola's_ Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, made his entrance by yelling out a few feet across the room where they could hardly picked him out, visually. His voice had distinctively identified himself. He strolled his way towards Dino and the rest while throwing air punches.

Dino braced the wall behind him for support as he shut his eyes and gave his head a shook. Here comes another one, he thought. _What problematic guardians you have, Tsuna._ He gave a stiff laugh.

* * *

_Where is she?_ Hibari thought in silent exasperation. He had searched all of the lavatories located on all three levels and there weren't any signs or traces of Chrome. He had been lucky that there weren't any women inside, doing their business, if not he'd most probably be entitled to special privileges such as getting splashed on with hot water or beaten out by the sole of their heels.

He remembered that there was another level, the highest floor up at the roof of the ship and decided to try his luck. He strode up the stairs, found the door and pushed at it. Instantly, he was attacked by the wave of wind brushing him back but he pushed at it as he shut the door behind him soundlessly. From somewhere far left, he heard voices murmuring. Quietly, he started walking towards the owners of the voice. He made a turn at the corner and he found them.

Chrome was at the railing, leaning against it as her long, silky blue hair flowed smoothly on her back in accordance to the direction of the wind. She rested both of the back of her elbows on the railing. She was facing Hibari but was too busy engaging in a conversation with the man standing opposite her to notice him. The man apparently said something to her when she tipped her head back to laugh.

Never before had he seen her laughed like this in front of him. With him, it was always fearful expressions. It made Hibari surged with jealousy that a guy whom he didn't know could make her laugh so care-freely. But he had no right to be jealous. Chrome wasn't his; who she mixed or hung around with has got nothing to do with him. It was none of his business. None, at all. He was about to leave and let them be when his gaze rested on the awfully familiar trident held by the man.

With a jolt to his brain, his tonfas slipped down his arm as he held firmly onto it. He charged towards him at high speed.

Sensing someone's murderous intent, _he_ turned and moved away from Chrome with speed and ease as he locked Hibari's right tonfa with his trident. Hibari swung his left tonfa, attempting to hit his stomach but missed as _he_ leapt and landed on top of the railing, knees bended, facing him with a smile.

Hibari narrowed his gaze at him with disgust but managed out, "Rokudo Mukuro."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyoya! What are you doing?!" Chrome ran towards him and yelled angrily. "Is giving surprise attack your forte? Mukuro-san didn't even do anything to you! Let him go, you bastard." Hibari slanted his gaze to hers while keeping his zipped lips the way it is, without any intention of answering. When he refocused his attention to Mukuro, she tugged at his arm sleeves, trying her best to pull his tonfas away from Mukuro's trident and stop this ridiculous fight.

"Cute Chrome. This is fine." Mukuro gave her a smile then turned back to Hibari. "I wonder how many years it has been. Hibari Kyoya."

His hair was long until it reaches the end of his spine that was bundled up in a ponytail at the top. The same as Chrome, his hair had the same shade of mesmerizing blue. His right eye was in red lenses with a _six_ in Chinese letter imprinted on it, on his left was in blue lenses. In terms of looks, he was able to fight off as equal to Hibari. As for power, it remains as a mystery.

"I've been looking for you." Hibari said with a smirk.

"Oh? Why is that?" Mukuro pushed his trident hard against Hibari's tonfas, jumped and landed gracefully to the ground for even footing. "It can't be revenge right?" He gave a soft and slow chuckle, eerily.

"I'm going to bite you to death, right here right now."

"Oh? It is revenge. You're such a petty guy, Hibari Kyoya." He smirked, shook his head and stared straight into his eyes. "You lost to me, accept it. If you're so bitten about the defeat, come at me and I'll prove it to you again. I am the strongest and the only ruler of Namimori."

Hibari gave him a cold stare, "You must be joking. There only resides one ruler of Namimori which is me" He swung both his tonfas at the side for warm up and positioned himself for the fight. "I'll bite you back to hell."

He saw Chrome back away slowly, balled her shaking fist to her chest, looking at him with a frightened expression written on her face. It pierced through Hibari as he grasped his tonfas tighter that his knuckles turned white. He dropped his weapon to his side as he fixed Mukuro a glare. "I'm sleepy. We'll do this another time." His words came out forced, like he was being pressurized to forfeit the match.

Mukuro looked from Chrome to Hibari with a knowing smile and rested the end of his trident to the ground with a soft thud. "Oh? I see. What a shame." He shut his eyes briefly and opened. "I was looking forward to break that pride of yours by having you kneel to your defeat but it's a pity." He was provoking him, "You've changed. The Hibari Kyoya ten years ago would not have given in on me." He began to walk towards him. "You've become gentler. Why is that, I wonder?"

"I have matured, unlike you. Your provocation isn't working." Hibari wasn't infuriated by his words. Although he found the fact that he had changed slightly insulting. But he wasn't going to crack his nerve because of Mukuro. Who is Mukuro to him? He is just a nobody who defeated him by sheer luck ten years ago.

According to him, he hasn't at all lost to Mukuro. Mukuro defeated him when he was at his lowest. As he was infected with the _sakura-kura_ disease given by Trident Shamal, they weren't on even footing. The disease was so that he wasn't able to move when Sakuras are nearby and Mukuro took full advantage of it. Hibari took it as an insult. But he recovered from it. He had a hit that knocked Mukuro unconscious for a while before he fell flat on the floor himself, unconscious.

"Oh? That's too bad." He was inches away from Hibari. He passed by him and gazed at Chrome with a gentle smile. "Cute Chrome. Are you okay? Sorry for letting you witnessed that frightening scene." He lifted his leather gloved hand and placed it on Chrome's head, giving it a light ruffle.

"No. It's not your fault, Mukuro-san." She looked over to Hibari timidly; he was facing the other way so she met with his back, and quickly turned her head back to Mukuro. "Are you hurt?" She looked worriedly at him and attempted to feel him for wounds when Mukuro gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Chrome." He removed his hand as he gave Hibari a quick glance and back.

Hibari turned his body from the other direction and strolled towards them, with an emotionless face plastered on it. He didn't even look at them, at Chrome, when he strode by them looking straight ahead and heading for the exit door.

"Kyoya…" Chrome muttered softly as her gaze followed the back of Hibari.

She so much wanted to run up and fall into step beside him but something was holding her back. It wasn't because he had scared her. She wasn't sure what. Somehow, feeling of guilt stirred within her for neglecting Hibari. She had shown care and concern for Mukuro but not Hibari although she was dead sure he wouldn't have cared much for it. But why should she even feel guilty for? First of all, he attacked Mukuro for god knows what reason and next he scared the hell out of her by having that scary look on his face while preparing for round two. She had never seen that kind of look on his face before, towards her or anyone else.

Her heart almost stopped when he turned towards her in the middle of the fight just now, she thought he was going to attack her. That stance he held, cold, hard face along with tonfas gripped on both hands was one memory she was never going to forget. She always thought that the tonfas Hibari had was an accessory, hold and never use. She was deeply mistaken.

"Cute Chrome. He's gone."

"Huh?" Chrome turned and met his gaze quickly. "What do you mean? I wasn't exactly looking at him." She looked down, suddenly finding her four-inches heels with a ribbon up front interesting.

"I see." He smiled sadly at her although she wasn't looking at him. _Who she needs now is that prideful guy, it will and never be me._ "Go to him."

Chrome jerked her head up with wide eyes. "What?"

"You need him, don't you?" He gave her a smooth smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't lie to me.

Chrome gazed downwards sadly, "What I need isn't important. He doesn't need me at all." She sighed and continued, "Even if I look for him now, he'll be mean to me and walk away, wordlessly. That's how he is." She looked up towards him and squeezed a smile.

"Don't say that your needs aren't important. I-" He hesitated and held his tongue. He gave a small smile. "He cares for you." He forced his words out. To Chrome, Hibari fulfilled her. She's in love with him and there was nothing he could do about it but tell himself that it was time to give up. He would do anything to make her happy even if that means sacrificing his own. "That is why he stopped the match. Because he saw how petrified you were."

Chrome looked up towards him with parted lips. But no words came out.

She gave a soft and exasperated laugh and backed away slowly. "I have to go." She turned and strolled towards the door. Before closing it behind her, she looked over her shoulder at Mukuro. "I wish it was you my heart chose." And let the door close by its own force, leaving behind a shocked and wide eyed Mukuro. She leaned against the back of the door and put her hands on her face then let out a long sigh.

She knew about how Mukuro felt about her for a long time. She even tried to make herself fall for him. But it was no use. She just wasn't attracted to him. Chrome herself is a difficult woman. No man could ever fully satisfy her, whether physically or mentally, there was none. But, _he_ was able to do it. She pressed her lips together and stared blankly. Composed, she straightened up and was on her way.

* * *

Hibari made his steps down the last row of stairs out in the breezing wind. It was a chilly night. He tucked his hands into his pockets. He made a touch down at the end of the quay and began striding to the front. While pacing, he ran thoughts in his mind.

He'll most probably be fired from the post but it wasn't the issue right now. It was Chrome, again. His tempo was always messed up when involving her.

And for the first time in his life, Hibari was at a lost. He tried avoiding her but had been there, done that yet failed pitiably. What other way was there?

He slowed his pacing and resulted to a stroll. He tipped his head slowly upwards to admire the starry sky. It was a long quay. Every step he took weakened his resolution of evading her, little by little.

Should I give in to fate?

"Kyoya." A voice, sounding breathless yet threatening at the same time, arose behind him.

His question had been answered.

Hibari stopped dead on his track. He stared at nothing but the thick pavement on the dock in front of him with wide opened eyes and slight parted lips. This is it, he thought. Turning back or stepping forward?

He took his hands out of his pockets slowly and let it dangled beside his hips. He was still at the same spot. "What do you want?"

There was a pregnant pause. "You."

Chrome remained where she was, making no intention to move.

Hibari hesitated in answering. He forced a laugh. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say you want me too." It sounded almost like a plead. She waited and raised her gaze at the back of his head, praying he'll turn back and say exactly the words she wanted to absorb. Strands of his tousled hair floated gently when a wave of light wind came but he didn't move a muscle. Chrome tucked her hair behind her ear.

He almost made a turn to his back. But he forced his foot on the ground before they started moving on its own. _I can't do this after all._

He fisted his hands and thrust them into his pockets roughly. He lifted his foot and stepped forward. His right foot barely touched the next step when the clicking from Chrome's heels was heard. Before he knew what was happening, her hands came around his waist from behind and embraced him tightly. He fell back to step.

"Don't go." Her cheeks were pressed against his back as she tightened her arms around his waist. She made sure both her hands were grabbed on each other's wrist, her right hand on her left wrist and vice versa. She took in his manly scent. He smelled nice.

If Hibari wanted to go against her wishes, he would have to drag her along with him to wherever he's going. She wasn't letting him go again. And she wasn't going to use her tears as her weapon this time. Although it didn't work the last time but, oh well.

He wanted her, right now. So much that he was already fully aroused. Her breasts were pressed hardly behind him. And that soft body of hers that he so wanted to wrap his arms around and slide down to where she is so damp. He was about to take himself up on the offer of making love to her right here in the middle of nowhere. But somewhere close enough for the guests on the cruise to look out and see clearly, without binoculars, that they were having some wild ferocious sex.

This was a mistake. But Hibari wasn't considering striking off what he was going to do to her. "You ask for this. Don't regret it."

Hibari turned his body in one swift movement and slung Chrome over his shoulders quickly.

"K..Kyoya?" Shocked, Chrome managed to get her voice out.

She was positioned so that her stomach was rested on the blade of his shoulder. Her head was upside down dangling near the end of Hibari's spine and her butt was inches away from touching Hibari's cheeks. Her legs were dangled in front of Hibari and he used one of his hands to buckle them together and held them there. He paced his walk towards the front of the dock and slowly, broke into a run.

Chrome smiled. Not at the fact that she was dangled on opposite ends and on the verge of revolting but because she knew Hibari had a side like this to him. She had thought that he would pry her hands off and strode off leaving her behind but this was definitely unexpected.

Unable to witness Hibari's expressions, she continued to smile gleefully as she slipped her hands into the back pocket of his trousers and left it there. She continued to propel forward as gushes of wind hit her harshly.

* * *

I really like Mukuro as well but between Hibari and Mukuro, I'd still go for Hibari cause he's just so cuteeee! :D  
don't you think? hahahaha!

Hope that this is a satisfiable chapter!

Alright! the start of next chapter would be the smuts. something some of you have been looking forward to it a long time.  
I apologize for the lack of smuts in the past chapters.

Please review okay?

cheers! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hibari's convertible was parked in an isolated location which was something good for him in his current situation. He needed to get somewhere quick to get down and dirty with Chrome. His car was the perfect place, cramped but cosy. In the past, he never had sex with her in any other places other than her own home so this was a something new for them.

He took his keys out of his pocket with his free hand, disengaged the locks and opened the back door. With Chrome still over his shoulders, he leaned in the seats and slowly supported her until her back and butt touched the seating. Chrome muffled her giggles. Wasting no time, Hibari got in with her and closed the door harshly then clicked at the locks. His windows were originally tinted in dark shade of black so no one will be able to see what they were doing in the tiny little car.

When Chrome opened her mouth, trying to make a speech, Hibari slammed her lips down on Chrome's and kissed her roughly. His hands already were busy fumbling at the zip at the back of her dress. Chrome put what she had wanted to say at the back of her mind and concentrated on the kiss and lifted her back slightly to give him easy access to her zip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands rested on his strong back as they continued ravishing each other's lips.

Both of them were already perspiring with madness even when they had barely started anything. At this point, both of them cared no less only wanting to tear each other's clothes off as fast as possible.

Hibari wasn't considering being gentle now, because he was unable to put his urges off any longer. But who knew? Chrome wasn't expecting him to. In fact she wanted him to be fast, hard and rough.

Hibari moved from her lips to the side of her jawbone to kiss and suck. He already managed to get the zip down to the end of her spine where it ended and left it there. He slid his hands from her back down to her butt and came to the back of her thighs where he rubbed and gave them squeezes. Chrome moaned as she moved her hands to the front of his shirt and slid off his blazer, pulled at his tie, threw it somewhere in the car and began unbuttoning starting from the top. Seconds later, his shirt and blazer was discarded somewhere to the front of the driver seat and she began working on the buckle of his belt. She gently rubbed his long and hard erection from the outer of his trousers and heard him sucked in air harshly. He took hold of her hands to halt her from creating anymore pleasure to his sensitive organ.

Chrome managed her words out, barely. "I want to touch you."

Hibari's reply was to touch her in places that made her unable to think and speak. His hands worked fast that her dress was already over her head and thrown behind him. Hibari wanted to pause and admire Chrome's body but his body wasn't giving him time for that. Chrome was only in her lacey bra and underwear, a matching black that fit on perfectly on her slim, slender and curvy body. A body to kill for.

Chrome looked at him as if to ask _do you like what you see?_

Hibari definitely thought so. He went down and touched his lips to the side of her neck, kissing there while his hands quickly and smoothly unhooked at the front of her bra and busied themselves on her soft and firm breasts; squeezing and tugging, although small but it fit right on his hands. Chrome moaned and tried to hold herself back. He traced his lips down to the top swell of her breast, gave it a kiss then suck at her nipple roughly as his hand played at her other breast. Chrome parted her lips, wanting to scream but held back and became a silent one sighed. She cupped her hands at the back of his hand and tangled her fingers around his tousled hair. As he moved down to her stomach, one of his hands remains on her breasts, touching and squeezing them. He moved past her stomach and down to her wrapped opening but gave her a kiss right there. Chrome arched her back slightly and pushed harder at Hibari's head to give her more. He parted her legs so that they were on either side of his waist. The only thing separating them was her underwear and Hibari's trousers.

Chrome was becoming impatient. She reared up and tugged at his belt, unbuttoned his fly and pulled his trousers down roughly. Hibari did the rest, he pulled the rest down to his ankle, over his feet and finally detached from his body. Chrome reached into his boxers and wrapped her hands around it, feeling the long and hard him from skin to skin. She took him out and rubbed the moisture away from the tip of him which caused a sharp intake from Hibari. It was his turn. He pushed Chrome down on her back and tugged her panties down over her feet and tossed it. He leaned down right between her thighs, right at her damp opening and began licking and sucking her until she was empty. Chrome arched her back instantly as she cupped her hands at Hibari's head and pushed him further down gently. Seconds later, her orgasm hit and she came furiously, "God!" Her walls contracted inside her and she moaned harshly. "M-more. Give me more."

Hibari's mouth was still at her entrance continuing to kiss and suck, at her request. She came again and again until she was almost numb but she felt pleasure and satisfaction. Hibari leaned forward to meet her lips to hers then got back up. He stood up, knees bended slightly due to his height and leaned forward to reach for the drawer but Chrome pulled him back to her. "I'm on pills."

Hibari hesitated. "It's up to you. I won't be responsible if you're positive."

Chrome felt hurt although she managed to hide it well. "Don't worry. It hasn't failed me so far."

Hibari cursed silently at his choice of words but he didn't bother correcting.

He looked at her for another second for confirmation before going down and kissing her lips while he knelt on the seats and hauled her hips up towards him and positioned himself between her thighs. He entered her fast and deep that earned a slight scream from Chrome.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." With a jolt to his brain, he widened his eyes and closed one hand over his mouth. Damn, he cursed. He didn't know how to cover it up. Or if he wanted to.

Chrome was in shocked but pulled herself together and smiled. She bit her lips to stop her smile when Hibari glared at her.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

He was still buried in her deeply. He pulled out slowly this time and plunged in again, all the way but slower. Chrome wrapped her legs around Hibari's waist and hugged her arms on his neck to pull him towards her, his chest to her breasts, tightly. When he thrust into her again, she moaned into the side of his neck. Unknowingly, she moved her hips in accordance to him while he pushed in and pulled out. He placed both hands on her hips to keep it from jerking forward. He plunged in and out faster, their rhythm increased second by second. Chrome could feel herself close to releasing. She dug her fingernails deep into Hibari's back and was positive that it'd leave a mark.

One more thrust as she climaxed and moaned while she whispered his name over and over again. She embraced him even tighter with her arms around him, nails digging deeper into his shoulder while her orgasm slowly died off. Hibari was still plunging in and out and soon it was his turn.

"Nagi…" He whispered as he climaxed and emptied himself into her and lain his head down beside hers, facedown.

They lay naked as their bodies glittered with sweat. They remained silent and stilled as their breathing calmed down. Chrome was indulging in her afterglow, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder blade. She mustered her strength to lift up her hand and tangled her fingers around his hair then rested there. She could still feel his heart beating slightly fast against hers. He was still deeply buried within her but she was hoping it'll stay that way for a while. The feel of him in her made her felt wanted.

To her dismay, Hibari slowly got up and slid out of her slowly. He looked at her with an expression she had never seen before as he leaned back down and gave her a chaste and gentle kiss on her lips that lingered a few seconds that seemed so long. It was a kiss she had never experienced from him before.

"Round two?" Chrome asked.

Hibari replied as he retrieved his clothes from the front, refusing to meet Chrome's eyes. "I have work to do."

"Oh." She squeezed a smile. "Okay." She flushed and swung her legs from Hibari's side to her own and began finding her clothes. That was so embarrassing, she thought, what do I mean by _second round?_

They both sat on the opposite ends, dressing themselves. Hibari was already fully dress at the bottom and buttoning up his shirt while Chrome was fumbling at the top of her dress zip. Seeing her stressing over the zip, he reached his hand to zip it up for her.

Chrome looked over her shoulders. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Hibari met her gaze and managed out, "Welcome."

Chrome adjusted her dress, tugged at the front of her breasts and finger-combed her hair to make sure she looked presentable. She couldn't wait to get out his car and hide away from Hibari for the rest of the night.

She shut his door and stood behind it. She averted her gaze to the ground as she bit her lips.

Sure, she was happy that she got Hibari's guard down and touched his body to her fullest tonight. But was only sex what she was looking for? No. In fact it was something more. His love was what she wanted. Tonight, she had taken advantage of his urges. She doubt there would be any more of these opportunities.

_Opportunities? What the hell have I turned into, a whore? He clearly doesn't want anything to do with me. Even just now when I told him I'm on pills. He said he won't be responsible if I'm pregnant._

She closed her eyes briefly and rubbed her hands on her arms due to the sudden blow of wind.

_Damn it. Why am I such a thick-skinned woman?_

She braced herself and reopened her eyes with her gaze fixed on the sea of crushing waves.

_This is the last time he'll ever touch me. And the last I'll ever touch him._

She fisted her hands and brought them to her chest before dropping to her side. She lifted her feet and began strolling away from Hibari.

"Where are you going?"

Without turning her head, she spoke. "Back to the cruise." She continued forward, stumbling and slightly unstable. She drank a little too much just now and adding on to the event that just happened. It weakened her.

Hibari gripped her upper arm, not tight enough to cause bruises. "You're in no condition to return to the party."

He steered her towards the direction of his car. "I'm sending you home."

Chrome tried to shrug his hand off but it wasn't working. "I thought you had work to do?"

"Yes, I do but I can spare enough time to at least send you home. Don't make me carry you." He added the last statement as Chrome was prying his hand fingers off one by one. She gave up and let him veered her.

At the moment, a bullet flew across from the alley and dented a hole at the back of Hibari's convertible, just below the window panel.

Someone had fired a shot. And it missed them by merely inches.

"W-what was that?" She trembled in her voice and nearly trip in her steps.

"Just get in the car." Hibari said calmly.

Hibari paced their walk and stuffed Chrome into passenger seat. "Buckle up."

Chrome grabbed onto Hibari's sleeves tightly as she shivered. Hibari was able to sympathize with her. She was never involved in dangerous situations before. Just like a princess living peacefully in her palace. But sometimes, even princess get targeted.

Hibari placed his hand on top of hers and took it gently off his arm. He gave it an affectionate squeeze and put her hand back on her lap. "I won't be long. Don't leave the car."

Chrome jolted. "W-what? No! Don't go anywhere! It's dangerous there. Let's just drive off and leave this place now."

"Worried? I'll come back for sure." He sent her a smirk while she fumed. Without waiting for her reply, he shut her door and bolted the locks. He could hear her slapping her hand against the window panel and whispering his name but of course she was yelling her head off.

* * *

Hope the smuts weren't disappointing. =|  
it's my first time writing the full scene.

well. Hibari was gentle with her halfway through, wasn't he? what a sweet guy! (:

please review !!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Enjoy this chapter and ... enjoy! hahaha! (:

Chapter 7.

***

* * *

Hibari headed towards the dark alley where the bullet flew from. He slid his tonfas out and gripped it firmly on his hands. His face held no expressions but he was angered in the inner. That person had such a bad aim that it dented a hole in his car and he wasn't about to let him go without biting him to death.

He doubted he was the target they wanted. He had better find the bastard who tried to put a hole in Chrome fast. He was worried about leaving her in the car alone. But he hasn't a choice. He couldn't bring her with him to find their assailant nor could he send her home before coming back to find that sneaky weakling. He hated gutless people like that who attacked on blind spots.

He passed the corner of the alley and glanced around warily. He hitched his tonfas higher and slowed his steps.

After moments, he was at the dead end of the alley. Still, he spotted no one. He checked his left to right, up to down yet there was no sign of anyone being there. _Sneaky thing. How did he get away?_ He mused while walking back to his car, pacing his walk.

He decided to note this down. While he won't be giving this up soon, he was going to investigate on it. He had an _order_ after all.

* * *

"My deepest apologies, Vittoria-sama." The man knelt on the ground with a knee. He dipped his head further down as he whispered hoarsely. "The assassination failed."

The woman, who was slouching on her couch while holding a cigarette between her fingers, stood up. She walked with legs crossed by each step and closed the distance between them.

She wore a killer red dress that was dipped low enough to showcase her D-cups, and long enough to barely cover the end of her butt. Her legs were long, slim and slender that matched well with her four-inch pumps.

"I see." She smiled, "Where is she?"

"T-that-" He cleared his throat timidly and continued, "As I said, the assassination failed. There is no body." He finished humbly.

She crushed the bud of her cigarette while it was unfinished and threw it on the bowed down guy's head. She lifted one of her heeled foot and stepped down hard on his back which caused a long groan of pain from him as he sprawled flat on fours. The skinny heel nearly dug its way into the flesh and bone of his back. She released the pressure but left her foot there.

"Will you tell me why that is so?" She continued smiling.

The man groaned as he pushed his way up slightly to face her. "Von-vongola's Cloud Guardian was with her. I couldn't get close. After I fired the first shot and missed, he nearly saw me. My current powers aren't strong enough to go up against Hibari Kyoya."

He swallowed further. "And I slipped away when he was helping Chrome-Ojou-sama into the car."

She applied pressure back on the same raw spot of his back. He bit his lips to seal his screams and paled.

"Hibari Kyoya, huh?" She stared blankly ahead as she chuckled. "Looks like _he_ has gone and done it. That old geezer." She shrieked with laughter as it filled the almost silent room with only small whimpering coming from the nearly conscious man lying on the ground.

She averted her attention back to the man on the ground and spoke to him.

"Does he think hiring him will ensure her safety? Naïve, naïve!" She teased and sniggered with a finger to her lips.

The man wasn't moving and sure wasn't reacting. He had passed out.

She continued speaking to nothing but just the air.

"Hibari Kyoya, huh?" She repeated.

She smiled eerily as she took out another cigarette, put it between her lips and lit it up.

"He's one good looking guy."

* * *

"Where am I?" She woke but kept her eyes shut. Her voice barely made heard and sounded hoarse.

She lifted her hand to rub between her brows. She felt so dizzy and heavy. Her throat was so raw that just swallowing her saliva made it painful. Her entire body was screaming in ache. She slowly opened her left eye and glanced around and found that she wasn't at her home.

Still feeling groggy, she reared up, in slow motion. She focused her eyes around the bedroom hoping she would recognize it from somewhere.

_Where is this? Why am I here? How did I get here?_

Still not fully awake, she gave a soft moan of tiredness and achiness and yawned. She rubbed at her eyes at an attempt to make clear.

Half awake, she lifted her heavy arms to yank the blanket off her body, at the count of five, she looked down and gaped.

Her head went clear and her eyes were as wide as it could ever get.

She was in an oversized white collar shirt that covered parts of her body worth covering. And the shirt most certainly wasn't hers. She was very sure she was wearing her favourite black dress last night.

She heard water running in the bathroom beside the bed and knew she wasn't alone.

Hastily, she checked her panties and saw that it was in place and heaved a sigh of relief. But she felt slightly sore around her genital area and saw light bruises on both her breasts and more down her hips as she unbuttoned the rest of the shirt.

As she felt herself more, she realized that her bra was missing.

Oh, she thought. Where's my bra?

She scanned the room for signs of her belongings. But found none.

She pulled her hair back with both her hands and tried to remember the events that happened yesterday.

She started whispering softly to herself. "Okay. Last night, I went to the cruise, right? Right. I drank a few glass of wine."

She paused. "Well, at least 10 glasses. But I wasn't wasted. Never mind that." She ended hurriedly and continued. "I wandered around and saw Mukuro-san then he someone came, attacked him. Who was that?" She rapped her knuckles against her skull. "Kyoya. It was him, I'm sure. Kyoya came and started a fight with Mukuro-san.

She stared at the blank of the wall while recalling the events.

"Then what?" She asked and lighted up as soon as she made her previous statement, "We ended up in the car, yes. Mukuro-san and I."

She straightened up and took her eyes off the wall. "Why were we in the car? Was he going to send me home?"

She questioned and answered on her own, "It must be. Mukuro-san is such the gentlemen." She ended sweetly and started almost as abruptly. "Then there was an earthquake. In fact, a really big one that I couldn't even keep my feet on the ground."

She half covered her mouth with her fingers and whispered harshly. "Oh my god!"

"It was so strong that it damaged and caused a dent at the back of his car. I'm so glad that I'm still in one piece." She checked herself for more injuries and when she found no more than light bruises, she gave a sigh in relief. That explained the cause of bruises found on her body.

"So the fact that I'm in this alienated apartment is because I passed out halfway. Mukuro-san didn't know where I live so he brought me back to his place."

She tugged at the collar of the shirt, "This shirt …" She gave a thought almost straying crooked, "No. Mukuro-san wouldn't do that kind of stuff to me. I must have vomited on my clothes and stink really bad and he had no choice but to make me change."

She nodded in agreement as the running waters stopped running.

Still feeling slightly groggy, in slow motions, she got out of bed and steadied herself by bracing for support on the wall with her hands. Although, she was in this unsightly state, she will want to look presentable and not sprawled on the bed as if she owns it.

The door clicked open and out stepped the man in question, Mukuro.

Chrome nearly drooled.

He was merely covered in a towel around his hips and hung so loose that it so close to slipping off. She glided her gaze up his toned body and amazing abs. And that chest she so wanted to lay her head on and listen to his heartbeat while she tickles his chest with her fingertips.

Was Mukuro ever that shaped and filled with muscles? Then again, she couldn't say because she had never seen Mukuro naked before.

His face was blocked from her view from the moment he came out of the bathroom as he was rumpling his hair dry with the second towel. He walked into the bathroom again and out of her line of vision, without closing the door. As he did, Chrome caught his back and it made many of her fantasies come alive. The rippling of his muscles on his arms and back as he rubbed at his hair made her go _awww_ and her eyes dreamy.

Not that she would actually go to bed with Mukuro. She wasn't a whore.

In a sense, she was mutually exclusive to Hibari. Only, she might be the only one to think that way. Hibari still has tons of women out there to satisfy him. Why would he stick to only one when there are so many others for his pick?

"Mukuro-san?" She said softly and waited for his reply.

The man in question stepped out from the bathroom, still in towel wrapped low around his hips and another draped over his neck, stared at her with a pair of cold eyes.

"Do I look like Mukuro to you?"

Chrome's heart quickened a beat. "S-sorry. I just thought …" She left her sentence hanging, not knowing what to say. His eyes were intimidating. She had a feeling that something comes out wrong; her span of life would be shortened.

Hibari eyed her for another second and turned to his wardrobe. Without caring for Chrome, he unknotted his towel at his hips and let it slide down and ended on the floor. Chrome managed to hold back herself back and angled her head, away from his firm and nicely shaped butt.

Blush crept up to her neck and face as she flushed then bit her lips.

"Gee. It's not only you here, you know? Indecent man." She muttered as she did a U-turn.

Her back was still facing Hibari. She couldn't see him smirk as he pulled up his trousers and buttoned his fly.

"Stop acting innocent when you've seen me naked from head to toe countless times."

Chrome gaped as a new wave of blush hit her. "Asshole." She cursed at him softly.

Her brain gave a jolt as she recalled the recent event. "Is this your house, why am I here? You didn't kidnap me, did you?"

"Don't you remember anything at all?" Hibari said as he went through his wardrobe for a clean shirt. "Looks like you're much wasted than I thought."

"No, I'm not." She defended herself. "All I know is I was with Mukuro-san the whole time up till the earthquake hit. And I must have passed out after that due to the shock."

Hibari stopped fumbling at the button of his shirt and stared at the back of her head.

"Earthquake?" He was seriously puzzled. Chrome would have found his expression amusing.

"Yup. So how did I end up here, is my question." Chrome remained indifferent. "Are you done dressing? Why do you take so long anyway? The amount of time you take to dress is almost of a girl."

An earthquake, he amused himself and chose not to correct her mistake. "You're free to turn as and when you like so stop complaining." He continued, "I take pride in how I dress."

She scoffed. "Speaking of dressing, where have you taken my clothes to?"

"It's in the dry cleaning. Your vomit was over it." He finished buttoning his shirt up till his neck and pulled a tie on. "You should be glad that I didn't throw it away. The stench was equivalent to rotten food left over from a month ago."

"That was my favourite dress. If you threw it away, I would have murdered you and throw you to the pits of hell." As her brain slowly took in his words, she turned around and was slightly upset to find him fully dressed. "Y-you changed for me?"

"No. You did a strip-tease and went into my closet and grab one of my shirts. Of course I changed it." Hibari was feeling particularly sappy this morning. And thought it felt great.

"Pervert!" Chrome went towards him in three quick strides and jabbed him at his chest.

Hibari was amused at how close a distance Chrome was to him. He wouldn't mind re-enacting the scene from yesterday. The sex was fulfilling. "If I didn't do that, I would have to throw you out of my house." He knotted his tie and picked up a towel and rubbed his damp hair. "I didn't want to let you into my place in the first place but you came onto me so strongly and affectionately that I just couldn't help throwing a defenceless lady to the pack of wolves.

"You're disillusioned. Quit making things up before you embarrass yourself." Chrome started agitatedly and made Hibari grinned under the towel. "I would never, _never ever_ come onto you even if it's over my dead body."

He had no comment to her statement and remained silent. Not because he had no words to counter hers but he doesn't want to. It was a waste of his time.

His hair was sexily tousled after the rub and he ran a hand through it to keep in place. "I've seen you naked umpteen times. And it's just a change of clothes."

"I'm a woman not a man, you know?"

"I can see that."

"Then of course I'd make a deal out of this. What is so funny?" She added as she saw Hibari smirked.

"Who knows?" Hibari ended the conversation and was about to walked away from her when she made a grab for his arm and reached it.

It was in just a split second that she found herself up against the wall. Hibari was on her lips, kissing her so ever ferociously. His hands cleverly snaked up her breasts, and cupped her there making her moan with pleasure. Her hands fisted in his hair, still slightly wet, and pulled him closer to her.

She wasn't planning on letting this go on for long. But since it felt so good, she could delay it for a while more.

She could feel his hard-on, and was already damp in between her thighs.

Hibari pulled back from the kiss and saw that her eyes were closed as her tongue ran over her lips. "Chrome, I want to make love with you. Tell me straight out if you refuse. I won't be able to control myself if you don't." His breathing sounded ragged.

Chrome opened her eyes to slits under the pleasure. "I want you, Kyoya. I want to make love to you."

Hibari nearly smiled. He shoved her up the wall with his hands on his hips. And automatically, her legs wrapped around his hips tightly.

Almost immediately clothes were torn at, leaving them bare in their own skin, sweating like bullets.

Hibari slipped his fingers in and stroke her until she came as she arched herself backwards and called out his name in moaning satisfaction. He repeated it a few more times until he got her off the wall and while kissing her furiously and carried her to the bed. She landed back on bed, him on top of her.

Hibari broke the kiss as Chrome unhooked her arms around his neck to frame his face on her hands. He turned his head slightly and met her palm with his lips.

He plunged into her the first time and pulled out and does it all over again. She dug her nails into his back as she gave a silent scream when she hit the top. He was still pushing in and out of her after her climax and hit his own seconds after. He groaned and fell on top of her. His head lay beside hers on the bed. Their hearts were still beating rapidly, breathing were irregular.

* * *

An hour later, when breathing and heartbeat were back to normal as they lay naked on the bed, lower torso of Hibari on top of Chrome. She ran her hands down his back to his hips and up again. His skin is so smooth, she thought, filled with muscles.

"Can I ask you something?" Chrome asked softly.

"Hnn?" His voice sounded tired.

She gave a pregnant pause.

"Why did you… want to end our relationship before?" She sucked in a breath and continued. "And start is all over again now?" It wasn't easy for her to throw out that question. She might hear things that will hurt her and make her regret for asking.

He was tired but he managed to open his eyes and turned his head. His eyes met her sad looking ones. He wanted to answer her with truth. But another side of him disagree.

He decided not to run and made his decision. "Because I do not belong in your life and it was better to get away before you get hurt, before." He got up and reached for his clothes but Chrome grabbed him on the arm. He gave a silent sigh before ditching the idea of putting clothes on and sat on the bed stark naked. "Now, it's because I can't seem to get away from you. I wasn't expecting to see your father standing outside my apartment the day after that closure and hiring me to become your personal bodyguard."

Chrome took her hand off Hibari's arm and rested it on the bed. She couldn't see his expressions.

"So why didn't you reject the offer? Was it because the payment was too lucrative to you? And you thought, 'the money is good and besides it's her heart being broken, not mine. Why should I care?'" She imitated Hibari's voice but filled with sarcasm. "Was that it?"

Hibari was pissed. "No." He gave it a thought, "You can think whatever you like." He stood up and strolled to his clothes.

"I'm not letting you get away." Chrome followed him. "I've had enough of your _whatever_ attitude. I want answers." She sped pass him and stood right in front of him, naked. She was too angry to care about what she was wearing or not. "When I say answers, I mean truth and not lies." She sounded exasperated yet assuring. "Tell me things. Confide in me."

Hibari looked blankly at her. A first.

"Your father offered me money, a million dollars. But because it doesn't interest me, I rejected it." He breathed in and out. "I let you go, made you hate me because I'm getting too used to you and it scares me. I lead a dangerous life, very different from your peaceful and well looked after life and not knowing anything about the other side of the world." He moved away from Chrome but this time, she had both hands on his arms to keep him right there.

Hibari gave up struggling. "Those people that I had pissed off will come back and look for me. For revenge. I'm able to fight on even footing if I'm alone. But if you're with me, they will use you to get to me. You might get killed getting between the crossfire."

Chrome blinked.

"You're trying to be a hero by getting far away from me so that these people won't target me?" She was so close to laughing but held it back.

"You are important to me." If he was wearing trousers right now, he would be tucking his hands into them. He averted his gaze away from her.

Chrome froze for a moment. When the shock went over, she started to warm. That statement brought so much warmth to her heart. She smiled so ever gently at him. Now she knew what she is to Hibari. Someone important, someone precious.

"You're blushing. It's so cute."

Before Hibari has a chance to curse at her. She tip-toed, framed his face with both her hands and looked him for a second before laying her lips on his. It was a simple brush of lips, but a passionate and significant one. Hibari didn't push her away. They stayed that way for a while.

"I'll never let any harm come to you. I swear."

"Mmh." She nodded once and smiled.

One thing led to another. That night, they made love again. Gently, slowly and passionately.

* * *

Deep in between the trees stood a man, watching Hibari's apartment with narrowed and concentrated pair of eyes. He glanced up to the 15th floor where he lived and held his gaze there. An hour after, the lights in the house turned off. He walked away and smirked.

He needs to return to where he came from and give his report.

_This is interesting. I never believed in coincidence. But it happened._

* * *

Give me some reviews? It'll mean a lot. :D  
Cheers!


End file.
